


I am NOT cute

by Amakai



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Drinking, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakai/pseuds/Amakai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo gets sick and Die gets overly concerned and motherly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Kyo as being not so tough and manly xD

Being as self abusive as he was, Kyo didn’t think much of it when he woke up with his head throbbing. He thought it must have been a hang over. He dressed himself, dragging himself to the kitchen, grabbing something to eat and then heading out the door to practice. On the drive over, he got unnaturally cold and started sneezing. “Damn band must be talking about me.” He mumbled as he parked the car. He got out and went up to their practice room. 

Die looked up, waving a little as he tuned his guitar, a cigarette hanging from his mouth, “S’up Kyo?”

“Nothing…I’m fine.” He said sitting down and pulling his jacket tighter around him.

“You look like shit Kaoru said ducking when Kyo threw Die’s box of cigarettes at him, “Shut the hell up Kaoru.” He grumbled before coughing, “Oh god…” he rubbed his forehead. 

“You sure you’re okay Kyo?” Shinya asked, reaching over and touching his forehead. Kyo growled, blushing him off, “Stop it. I’m fine! Let’s just practice.” He grumbled getting up. Shinya glanced at Toshiya before moving to his drums. They started practice but halfway through their first song, Kyo started coughing again and sank to the ground, groaning, “Ugh…my head…” 

Die knelt in front of him, putting his hand to his forehead, “You’re sick Kyo. Practice is canceled.”

“No way man.” Kyo pushed him back but Die pulled him up, “No. We’re going home.” Die dragged him out of the room without another word. Kyo tried to protest but started having another coughing fit. 

Die shook his head as he drove him to his house and then took the singer inside. He put him in his bed and put a cool damp washcloth on his head before going to get some medicine and a thermometer. 

Kyo was grumbling in between coughing. He blinked a few times when Die came in or…who he thought was Die, “…what in gods name are you WEARING?!”

“I’m your nurse.” Die said smiling, “You tell anyone I’m in this and I’ll kill you myself.” He added going closer to the bed. Kyo stared at the guitarist who was dressed in a mini skirt and mid drift tank top with knee high boots and tights that went to his thighs. All of it was white.

“Damn Die…are you trying to make me better or give me an erection?” Kyo grumbled. Die chuckled, “You’re turned on by this? Are you gay Kyo-chan?”

“What? Fuck no!!!” he snapped before coughing more. Die filled the little cup of medicine and made him drink it before pushing him onto his back, “Get some sleep Kyo.” He murmured, brushing the others cheek a little before tucking him in. He smiled when Kyo was out like a light in seconds.


	2. I am NOT cute Damnit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

Kyo groaned a little as he woke up around five that evening. It was dark but he could see Die sitting at the desk next to the bed, “How are you feeling Kyo?”

“…achy…” he mumbled. Die nodded, reaching over to put his hand on his forehead. Kyo closed his eyes at the coolness of Die’s hand. It felt good on his heated skin. “Mmm…cold hands…” he murmured. Die smiled, brushing his hand over Kyo’s cheek. 

He had taken the boots off mainly because they were bothering him a lot. Die pulled the covers back a little before sliding in next to Kyo. Kyo hugged himself, looking up at the other man with big almost pouty eyes. Die thought it was adorable but he knew he couldn’t say it. Kyo would kill him.

“…what are you thinking Daisuke?” Kyo asked, trying to read his eyes.

“Whatever do you mean Kyo-kun?” Die said innocently.

Kyo grunted, closing his eyes, relaxing under the cool touch of Die’s skin against his. It was a nice feeling since he felt like he was burning up. “You’re thinking bad things.”

“No…I was merely thinking how cute you are.” He murmured, nuzzling Kyo’s head. He felt the vocalist growl at him and he couldn’t help but chuckle a little, “So Kawaii.”

“Stop calling me that. I’m not cute.”

“I think you are.”

“Well I’m NOT.”

“Shhh…rest my little Kyo-chan.”

“Since when was I ever yours?” Kyo grumbled. 

Die smirked, “Since I did this.” He whispered, reaching down and gripping Kyo’s cock through his pants. Kyo gasped, groaning against his will, “You bastard…”

“Oh you like it. You were moaning in your sleep…for me.” He said softly

Kyo blushed and Die chuckled. He had never seen the macho stud singer blush and again…he thought it was cute. “I did no such thing. I don’t moan in my sleep.”

“Oh? And how would you know that my dear? Do you tape yourself at night?” he teased. 

Kyo frowned, hitting his arm, “Shut up. I don’t.”

Die leaned in and kissed his neck, making the shorter man stop squirming, “…w-what are you doing?”

“…I’m gonna show you…a good time…let doctor Die treat you.” He murmured. Kyo shuddered, not finding the words to answer him as Die’s hands ran over his crotch, squeezing him gently. 

Kyo finally managed to look at him, “…just don’t tell anyone I let a guy in a dress fuck me.” 

Die chuckled, “Deal.”


End file.
